


If I Could Tell Him

by BulimicSpacePug



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Flash Fic, Masturbation, No really it's short, Second person POV, Short, Unrequited Love, one-sided Jarevan, takes place during Good For You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulimicSpacePug/pseuds/BulimicSpacePug
Summary: There are a lot of things you could tell him.But you don't.





	If I Could Tell Him

There are a lot of things you could tell him.

You could tell him that you didn’t really want his twenty dollars. He’d expect them back, of course, but they’re right there in your breast pocket, so you know you could tell him anyway. You could tell him that you didn’t even need cash right now — that you would have forged his stupid emails in a heartbeat, pay or no pay. You wonder if he’d believe it. You doubt he would.

You could tell him that you don’t actually think Zoe Murphy is hot, not even a little, that you think she’s fat and snobby and too short for your liking. That you never would have swooped in to cockblock him like you somehow know he was afraid you’d always do, that you really had no desire to sleep with Zoe fucking Murphy and the thought makes you throw up in your mouth, just a little.

You could tell him about that time sophomore year, when his hand brushed your thigh on the way to third period and he stammered an apology and you brushed it off as _just a mistake, not gay, it’s only gay if you make it gay._ He must have forgotten by now. You could tell him about how you went home that day and fell against your bed, homework forgotten, and how you slid your hand down the front of your shorts. How you bit your lip against his name and your back arched off the mattress, just so, and when you pictured his hand on your thigh again you came so hard you cried.

You could tell him that you’ve been paying for your own car insurance since August.

But you don’t. You flip him off instead and call him an asshole.


End file.
